Night to Remember (Garen and Katarina)
by Lothar1399
Summary: Noxus and Demacia finally agreed on peace. Garen and Katarina are finally allowed to be together. (LEMON/SMUT)


It was already noon in Demacia...

People are going to work , guards are changing shifts , kids are running around... A strong warrior called Garen was walking towards the city gates with two other guards as his escort.  
"Welcome to our peaceful city, Miss Du Couteau , what brings you here ?" Garen greets Katarina with a smile. "Personal business" Katarina replies with a heartwarming smile. "Shall we then, Milady ?" motioning her to come with him. "You two are dismissed" Garen says to the two escorting guards.

Katarina pulls out a knife put leans against Garen to hide it and says "Don't try anything stupid, big boy" then slowly pulls Garen into the nearby dark alley and leans him against the wall with her knife against his stomach. "What's the pretty assassin going to do now ?" Garen jokingly says to the redhead in front of him. "I'm going to claim what is mine" Katarina adds with a smirk as she lifts herself on her toes and kisses the mighty warrior of Demacia. Garen immediately kisses her back and pulls her body closer with his left hand as he caresses her hair with his right. Katarina breaks up the kiss as she tries to say something "I mi-" but is pulled back into the kiss by Garen. After a few minutes they break up the kiss, both breathless. "I missed you... I really did, I've overheard Swain talking about Noxians and Demacians living together so I wanted to tell you the good news". Garen smiles at his redhead girl and kisses her again, "Can't wait for that" as he smiles and adds "I have a better place than this dark alley" Katarina just nods and follows him with a smile directed towards her mighty warrior.

Just as they are about to enter the Crownguard house Katarina jumps on Garen's back and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she whispers in his ear "You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you again , these two weeks were really hard without you". And just as they entered his house he gently pulls Katarina of his back and into his embrace , he carries her bridal style and kisses her soft lips once again before lowering her on his bed and adds "I missed you too, baby". "Garen... I need you" Katarina whispers breathlessly while blushing from Garen's kisses on her neck, as soon as he heard his lover he immediately started removing both his and her clothes one by one while caressing her body in a way only he knew. Before she knew it she was already pleading for more, she tangled her fingers in his hair as he started kissing further to the south and gently caressing her body with his masculine hands. Her moans became louder as he pulled her lace panties down to her knees and brushed her womenhood with his hand just to realize that she was already wet "And what should we do about this..." Garen jokingly said as he presented his hand to the female on his bed. She moaned quietly at his actions and whispered a bit louder while stuttering "D-D-Do as you please", and in a second he was already caressing her thighs and placing occasional kisses on them. He would kiss up to her pussy then stop just an inch above her and return to kissing around it, this left Katarina moaning and whimpering in frustration, and just when he returned to her womenhood she pulled his head towards it as she let out a loud moan, but he didn't stop there...

He continued teasing her by licking from the bottom of her entrance to the top and occasionally biting softly on her clit which would make her moan even louder. "Please...stop...teasing" she said a bit quietly while suppressing her moans at his actions, he just smirked and parted her lower lips with his two index fingers and licked her inside. She couldn't hold it anymore , she needed more... She needed him... He shoved his tongue into her womenhood as deep which resulted in her loud moan that filled the room. Before she knew what happened he was massaging her inner walls with his two fingers as he licked around her clit in slow circular pace. He then slowly slid his two fingers into her womenhood and started sucking on her clit at the same time, he started thrusting in and out with his two fingers while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He moved his two fingers to caress her upper wall as he started moving them both in a motion like riding a bike and gently massaging her sacred place. Her moans slowly turning into screams... "Right there , baby...RIGHT THEEEEEEREE" as she started squirting into his mouth while twitching her legs. He accepted her juices with a grin without moving his fingers from her womenhood as he continued even faster than before, her screams were almost dying out from the amount of pleasure , she couldn't do anything to hold her screams as he continued fingering her. She bit her bottom lip in order to keep herself quiet but she couldn't fight the need to scream out his name...

Garen finally pulled his fingers out of her soaked womenhood after a few more orgasms , he then kissed the lower part of her flat stomach and motioned her to turn around to which she obliged already climbed above her and held himself above with hands on each side of her body pressed into the bed , he lowered his head and kissed her neck after what he whispered while nibling on her ear, "Calm down, beautiful". Surprisingly she calmed her breathing a bit slower then before and turned her head to kiss him while he rested his head above her shoulder. She heard a zipper behind her and she knew what was about to happen , her lover unzipped his pants and he pulled his manhood out of his boxers as he kissed her again and traced his way over her spine towards her lower region. Shivers ran down her spine at the same pace as his fingers did. He pressed his already erect manhood against her entrance and whispered to her while kissing her neck "Ready , love ?" "Arrrgh ! Just do it you teasing bastard". At which he just smiled at pushed his cock into her wet hole which resulted in her loud moan and her fingers digging into the bed sheets. He pushed deeper just to hear her moans clearer and louder while slowly picking up the pace and kissing her exposed neck. Katarina quietly between her moans managed to say "Faster, baby" to which Garen just smiled and obliged.

She was moaning his name over and over while he drilled her without mercy , he slid his left hand under her and gently caressed the tip of her womenhood. She screamed his name each time his hand brushed against her clit, she begged for more after each thrust. Her orgasm was nearing and she started tightening around his manhood. "Kata... I'm close.." Garen panted out while keeping the redhead in place with his strong hands. "Just don't stop, Aaaaaah GAREEEEEN" the assassin screamed as her orgasm made her lose her mind. Garen grunted shortly after her orgasm as he released his seed into the redhead below him. Shortly after they both calmed down from the immense pleasure they lay down next to each other. Katarina leaned against his bare chest and kissed him on the cheek. "You missed" he added with a smirk as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.  
"I love you , Garen Crownguard , don't forget that" she said while trying to maintain a serious face to scare her warrior to which he just grinned and replied, "And I love you too"


End file.
